Un Amour Déchu
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Alex a bel et bien embrasser Willow. Cordélia et Alex s'aiment toujours, est-il toujours possible d'un "nous" encore entre eux ou pas ? Dernier baiser ou en auront-ils encore d'autres ?


**Note de l'auteur**: Excusez mes fautes d'orthographes :$ J'essaie de m'améliorer du mieux que je peut.

**Petite Précision**: Rien ne m'appartient, j'emprunte seulement les personnages. Sauf cette "histoire" est mienne. Ceci appartient à **Joss Whedon**, les personnages, les lieux...

**Rated: **T

* * *

**Un Amour Déchu**

Ils étaient censé allez au bal ensemble, ils devaient déjà être encore ensemble s'il n'avait pas fait la grosse connerie d'embrasser Willow. Il l'aimait et ce pour longtemps encore, mais elle, elle le détester tellement à présent et ça lui déchirer le coeur. Mais elle, elle avait tout aussi mal, c'était comme si on lui avait arracher le coeur et remplacer par un organe qui se bloquait, qui l'empêcher de respirer normalement.

Depuis la rentrée, Alexender avait cent fois essayer de se faire pardonner, mais sans succès. Il lui avait bien trop fait mal, pour se faire pardonner avec de simple mots. Il avait essayer un bouquet de fleurs, mais, là encore, elle ne lui avait pas pardonner. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs jeter le bouquet à la figure en en gardant qu'une, une seule rose rouge. Surement pour se souvenirs de se geste. Il avait essayer les bijoux mais elle ne les prit pas et lui rendit le collier qui lui avait offert pour la saint valentin dernier passer avec lui, il en était anéantit. Buffy lui avait conseiller de la re-séduire, mais sans succès, il était ce qu'il était. Il n'était ni riche, ni élégant, ni un champions, ni quelqu'un de célèbre, de quelqu'un d'important. Il était juste Alexender Harris.

Deux mois avait passez depuis la rentrée, Harmonie et sa bande se foutait royalement de la pauvre Cordélia, mais elle affronter ça sans montrer sa peine. Deux mois et pourtant Alex lui manquait terriblement, elle aimait ce looser malgré elle. Au début, entre eux, ce n'était qu'une histoire d'attirance et rien de plus, puis ça a était plus, et un beau jour elle s'affichait avec lui en tant que "couple" et malgré qu'elle fasse de la gringue au nouvel observateur de Buffy, elle aimait Alex, elle voulait simplement le rendre jaloux et cela fonctionner à merveille. Sa peine lui avait joué des tour comme de faire un voeux qui l'avait mené dans une autre dimensions à cause de ce démon vengeur qu'était Anyanka alias Anya.

Ce soir là, Cordélia décida qu'il était tant d'arrêter de se morfondre sur son sort, que ce n'était pas en rester dans son lit que tout allez s'arranger. Alors, elle enfila une jolie tenue et s'en alla au Bronze. Elle savait qu'il y aurait surement le groupe de Buffy tout comme il y aurait celui d'Harmonie et sa bande et qu'il n'y aurait aucune scrupule à se moquer encore une fois d'elle, mais ça elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccuper vraiment. Elle y entra et vit de suite Harmonie et sa bande à une table et Alex et la sienne assis sur un misérable canapé. Elle se dirigea vers le bar, s'y assit prit un jus de fruit. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser, mais elle ne voulait pas rester enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa mère était déjà beaucoup trop pour qu'elle reste à l'entendre dire que les hommes étaient des ordures. Plonger dans ces pensée, elle écrasa des cacahuète.

-Franchement, vous croyez pas qu'elle me voit à la place de ces pauvres cacahuète ? s'indigna Alex, enfoncé dans le canapé

- Je ne crois pas, je pense plutôt qu'elle veut te voir en mille morceau. Répondit Buffy

- Très encourageant. Dit Alex avec une longue grimace marquer sur son visage

- Tu te fais des idée Alex, tout s'arrangera je t'assure, comme pour moi et Oz. Fit Willow en lui offrant un sourire amicale

- Hmm...

Buffy lui souria aussi, elle essayer de rassurer son ami mais elle aussi était malheureuse. Elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle d'Angel depuis un mois déjà, elle avait peur qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle ou alors qu'il lui était arrivé quelques chose de grave, elle s'inquiéter. Alex se dirigea vers le bar, en espérant tenter une approche vers Cordélia, il stresser et ça se comprenait. Il se plaça tremblant, à coter d'elle, elle le regarda puis détourna son regard vers les cacahuète détruite. Il commanda.

- Si ça peut t'aider, je serait ravie que ces cacahuète soit moi, si ça peut apaiser ta peine et ta douleur. Lui dit il

- C'est gentil. J'ai essayer de t'y voir à leur place, mais je n'y arrive pas. On dirait que tu es encore ancré en moi. Dit elle

- Désoler. fit il en baissant la tête

- Ce n'est pas ta faute. dit elle doucement C'est juste que je ne comprend pas pourquoi je t'aime encore alors que tu m'as fait énormément de mal, c'est pas normal tu crois pas ? S'exclama t'elle alors

- Et moi je en s'est pas comment je fais pour me regarder chaque matin dans cette foutu glace qui me sert de miroir. Il se mordit la lève inférieur.

Le serveur lui donna ces trois verre, il les prit. Il regarda encore une fois Cordélia qui avait le visage dévasté par la douleur, il ne pouvait rien faire, il lui avait fait bien trop mal. Il lui tourna donc le dos en espérant qu'elle ne lui enfonce pas un pieux dans le dos. Mais sans qu'il ne s'y attende, elle le retint par la chemise, elle se leva et l'embrassa de toute ces forces. Verre à la main, il ne trouva pas la possibilité de la toucher encore une fois. Ils avaient les yeux fermer, le désir et la passion étaient au rendez vous ainsi que la douleur. Alex lâcha subitement un verre, il tomba au sol et se brisa. Il posa délicatement sa main sur la joue de Cordélia, il la lui caressa lentement. Ils avaient l'impressions d'être seuls au monde, comme si le Bronze était vide et sans aucun bruit. Et pourtant, Cordélia revint à la réalité. Elle se sépara de lui, les yeux remplis de larmes prête à tomber.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que tu m'as fait énormément mal, nous deux ce n'est plus possible...malgré que je t'aime encore, mais cet amour que j'ai pour toi à présent est un amour douloureux, un amour qui pourrait me détruire ! Et je ne veux pas de ça. Alex baissa la tête. Je sais que toute personne en couple déteste entendre ceci, mais nous pouvons rester de simple amis, pas proche mais amis. Et de toute façons, nous ne sommes plus un couple...

Oui. Il soupira. Je comprend. Fit il

Elle s'en alla en emportant son sac, elle rentra chez elle. Alex soupira et recommanda un verre puis il parti rejoindre ces deux amis. Elles lui offraient deux sourire triste et compréhensif. Il s'affala sur le canapé en donnant les verres. Il avait aimé ce dernier baiser, ce baiser échanger avec Cordélia. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle l'aimait encore mais aussi qu'il lui avait fait beaucoup trop mal pour qu'ils soit de nouveaux un couple, et ça il le savait. Le reste de sa soirée passa tranquillement, il n'échangea pas vraiment de mots avec ces amies, il n'avait même pas le coeur à faire ces blague idiote auquel personne de rigoler.

Il venait de perdre définitivement celle qu'il aimait

* * *

Avant tout, merci d'avoir lu cet **Os**..

J'aime vraiment ce couple et je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai toujours voulu imaginez un dernier baisers entre ces deux êtres.

Donnez moi votre avis, toute critique est bonne pour m'améliorer. Et pardonnez mes fautes encore une fois.

**XoXo**

**L**aetii-**S**torry


End file.
